


Bloody Exchange

by bloody_empress24



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Magic, Magic Rituals, Mating Ritual, Sex, Vampires, mentions of promptis, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/pseuds/bloody_empress24
Summary: In a world where another species of humans exist......lives Ignis Scientia, who is working for a high-class hotel frequented by vampires.Ignis has a quiet life. Normal, maybe boring, but otherwise the most stable he can ever thank for.One night, he gets caught in a horrible event by half-turned human monstrosities--and his life changes forever when his savior, a purebred vampire called Ravus, jumps into his rescue.





	1. Blood Moon

            His shift started a bit late today.

            Come the summer solstice, the days had been longer and lesser vampires roamed the streets of Insomnia. Ignis Scientia, twenty-seven, a concierge in the esteemed Caelum Via hotel in town, donned his uniform quickly and proceeded to his post at the main desk. It was half-past six in the evening, but the sun’s rays had yet to fully disappear from the horizon.

            Ignis preferred working the graveyard shift. Not that his circadian rhythm matched the time, but he found it more comfortable to interact with the species of the night. The other side of the human spectrum—the ones society had dubbed as vampires.

            They were a set of more physically powerful humans and capable of living long lives. As compared to the usual urban legends of garlic and sunlight aversion, weakness to the cross and silver, vampires were simply the same as humans; except that they had developed a certain affinity and craving for blood as sustenance—which mostly only ever happened once a week for a healthy vampire citizen. They could still eat food, but as Ignis had experienced in his five years on the job, majority of his clients were incredibly picky eaters. Especially the heir of the hotel he was working on. He had once checked him and his father in for their annual holiday celebration and Ignis was highly affronted to know that the royal pureblood heir, loathed vegetables with a passion of Bahamut. He himself liked the hotel’s vegetarian menu and it was such a disappointment for such a person to hate them.

            Vampires could also go out in the sun, however they had weaker skin components and would suffer sunburns more often than not. They would faint if exposed long enough during midday. Heat strokes and skin cancer were common; thus the crowd would mostly go out at night.

            The one thing that would be considered as the downside of being a vampire was that one could not proliferate. Their biology was technically ‘dead’ and they could not reproduce sexually like humans. Ignis had only ever heard of rumors and hushed whispers of ‘divine interventions’ and ‘magic’ for them to expand their rather small population.  It had always made him curious every time he saw a small vampire kid or two during his shifts. But he was too shy to pry—and it was mostly an incredibly sensitive issue in society. After all, the species was fairly new, give or take only a couple decades of centuries back. Plus, they were quite tight-knit and secretive by nature. What he would do to learn more….he could only dream.

            Nonetheless, Ignis loved working with them. He had a few vampire colleagues and they held themselves more professionally than their human counterparts. Ignis had more experiences with haughty human aristocrats than vampire ones checking in the hotel. Oh to reminisce all the dramas that had ensued from entitled human clients!

            Tonight marked a special event. It was the eve of the Blood Moon. A holiday rarely ever occurring in a century. Many esteemed guests would certainly be arriving and they were all in high alert. Ignis was lucky to have lived in that lifetime to see a Blood Moon occur such that he made sure to be early in his shift. His fellow human concierge, a newly-hired young man named Prompto, was visibly trembling in excitement with him on the information terminal. “I’m so excited for tonight, Iggy!”

            Ignis smiled at his colleague and fastened his gloves tighter. “Indeed I am as well. Let us make sure to do a great job.”

            The huge glass doors of the hotel opened, presenting the first batch of nightly clients. Ignis licked his lips and straightened up, a well-rehearsed smile already gracing his features.

            “Good evening and welcome to Caelum Via.”

***

            It was the hour before their shift break and they had almost finished their usual number of check-ins for the night. Ignis was ticking off the usual room service requests when Prompto had sauntered up to his side, rubbing his neck.

            “Hey, Iggy, can I ask you a question?”

            Ignis hummed without looking up from his list. “Yes, of course you can, Prompto. I’m listening.”

            Prompto pulled his high stool so he could sit nearer to Ignis and lowered his voice. “What do you think about vampire-human lovers?”

            Ignis raised an eyebrow and lowered down his clipboard. “Why do you ask?”

            The younger man gave a wry chuckle and fiddled with the cuffs of his blazer. “Well, I dunno—I’m just curious?” There was a slight whine to his voice. “I…well you see, Ithinkifoundmyselfavampireboyfriend—“

            Ignis blinked a few times at the shock of admission. He looked around for a bit to make sure they were alone. Indeed, they were, not even the usual patrolling guards of the entrance were loitering near their desk. The other concierge with them on desk was out in the toilet. “That’s quite a personal topic, Prompto. Are you sure it’s all right to discuss it now?” Ignis asked in a low voice.

            Prompto promptly blushed. “Well…I’m just being excited, I guess? It’s…a first time for me, so…and I thought since you’re smart…well…”

            Ignis patted his shoulder consolingly. “Vampire-human relationships are not unheard of. I will not judge you for having one.” Prompto leaned on the counter. “I’m just worried I’m just a ‘blood bag’ for him, you know.”

“Vampires mate for life as I recall, Prompto,” Ignis explained. “You should trust yourself more.”

            “Really?” Prompto gasped, and Ignis nodded. “Value your relationship. I am here to support you. But if it would continue to bother you in the future, it would be better if you talk to your lover. Communication is key, always.”

            Prompto lunged at Ignis in a hug. “I knew I could count on you for great advice, Iggy!” The older man stifled a yelp but nonetheless lightly hugged back. “Now, now, it’s nothing special. Let’s go back to our posts, all right?”

            “Haha! Yeah! Our break is soon anyways,” Prompto hollered as he slid back to his counter. “Thanks, Iggy!”

            And just in time, the entrance opened once more to welcome new guests. Ignis adjusted his spectacles and surveyed the lone man who passed through the glass doors. Well, he was certain the man was a purebred vampire. He had seen the tall pale stranger numerous times—mostly whenever the revered Oracle of prophecy visited Insomnia. Ignis never knew his full name—merely initials beside the famous _Fleuret_ surname. The Lady Oracle made sure to always include the man as her guest during her stay in the hotel.

            It was a slightly unusual request from a client, and instead of providing a name, Ignis was handed a photo instead. Well, their privacy was still top priority and Ignis barely batted an eyelash at it. Although, it slightly bothered him that no one in their shift would get rid of the photo that was given. It was weird, but since Ignis was the one who was timed to that task, he became the regular one to tackle him whenever he arrived.

            And tonight was one of those times.

 _R. N. Fleuret_ , as what was indicated on the list, approached the concierge desk in smooth strides, his usual white robe billowing around him. The man never brought a luggage. Instead he would have clothes delivered to his room from certain stores during his longer stays. Ignis had been catering to the guest for almost a year now, the man had eventually taken to calling him by his name on his official badge. Prompto had told him it took the vampire some ‘long-ass time’ before he decided to talk to him that way. Ignis would shrug it off, “Not all regulars would want to get close, I reckon. He seemed like a man of very few words.”

            Prompto would grumble. “But he still looks so scary, Iggy! How do you even get him to tip so well?” Truth be told, the man was obviously affluent—and would leave generous bonuses addressed directly to their cleaning staff—and concierge after every stay.

            A rare glint would flash across Ignis’ green eyes and he would merely chuckle. “I certainly have no idea, Prompto. I’m merely doing my job.”

            “If he’s not the unapproachable type, I’d assume he’s even on to you, Iggy.”

            Ignis snorted into his glove. “What makes you say that? He always looked disinterested and ‘scary’, like you have said.” Prompto had pouted but did not push the issue.

The vampire reached the counter and Ignis flashed him his usual welcoming smile, tapping into his computer terminal. “The usual, Master Fleuret?”

            The pale Fleuret merely nodded, his striking heterochromatic eyes boring emotionlessly into Ignis as usual. His first encounter with the vampire certainly caught him off-guard. Their species indeed could come off as intimidating and could even render one in a daze. Ignis got used to it eventually. No one from his fellow colleagues would try and cater to this mysterious pale, blond man. He looked… _lethal_ , they would say.

            “Here is the key to your room, Sir,” Ignis slid a laser cut key with an intricately tagged ring. The vampire muttered a low “Thank you, Ignis,” and took the key. Their fingers brushed for the briefest of seconds before their eyes met once more and Ignis swore the man wanted to say something but thought better of it. Ignis watched him walk towards the elevators before he went back to his work.

            “Very curious.”

***

            The Fleuret vampire regarded the key in his palm.

            Tonight was the most dangerous he had ever encountered. He hoped the events for tonight would wrap up seamlessly. He was on royal duty after all. He would not want any other casualties compared to the last century’s Blood Moon.

            _There are good people around_ , he thought. _What a pity should they be caught in this mess._

            The elevator dinged indicating his floor. He passed by a series of ornate doors until he reached his room. Fishing out a mobile phone from his chest pocket, he speed-dialed the only other most important person to him in that building.

            The call connected after a few seconds and the vampire heard the soothing voice of the Oracle.

            “Brother. Have you arrived?”

            The vampire locked the door and regarded his surroundings. There was a long, sleek black case on the ornate table of his suite lounge. “Indeed. I see they have prepared what I’ve asked.”

            “Please be careful, Ravus. Horrible things will happen tonight.”

            The vampire called Ravus walked over to the case and a small smile curved up in his lips. “That’s what Blood Moons are for, my dear sister.” Using his free hand, he unclasped the locks and opened the case. “There will always be horror on this cursed night of nights.”

            “You do realize tonight will have an impact on you, Ravus?”

            “Like I would care,” he drawled. “Stay with Caelum. You should be safe.”

            “You, too, my dear brother.”

            Ravus turned off this phone and pulled off the glove on his left hand. The mythril glinted in the dim light of his room as he took out the unknown item from the case.

            “Let the _hunt_ commence.”

***

            The clock stroke two in the morning and Ignis was already craving for his usual caffeine intake. He had excused himself to have a coffee break. There was a small all-night café run by an elderly vampire couple just a couple blocks from the hotel and they made his favorite Ebony concoctions.

            “I will be back in twenty minutes, Prompto,” Ignis said as he pocketed his wallet. Prompto nodded at him, “Ayt!”

            Ignis had already gotten out into the streets when a whole horde of suited armed men came out of the hallway to the side of the grand staircase facing the entrance. Prompto, who was the only one at the concierge, stiffened in alarm. _They came from the ballroom,_ Prompto thought. _There was supposed to be an event ongoing right now._ He wanted to dial his superior Ignis, but one of the suited men had already reached him and flashed a Caelum insignia badge at him.

            “I’m Marshal Leonis. There is no need to panic, but we need you and the rest of the concierge to be evacuated right now. The rest of the ground staff are already being guided to safety. You are the last ones here.”

            “W-What’s going on? Is the hotel in trouble? Where are you fro—“

            “Questions will be entertained later.”

            “But—“

            Before Prompto could say anything more, a couple of other men had crossed the counter threshold and pulled him out. The young concierge squawked as he saw that most of the armed men were vampires. “Wait—my superior—he’s still—“

            But the clamor of the men preparing for some sort of military mission (as Prompto could observe) had drowned him out and they were not paying any attention to him and his colleagues. _Will Ignis be okay outside?_ Prompto whimpered. He had left his phone in his locker. _Ignis, please be okay._

***

            The Marshal Leonis regarded the numerous security camera screens in front of him. “Is everyone accounted for, Ulric?”

            “There’s one guy who went out just scant of our arrival, sir,” the man called Ulric pointed to camera #12. “Guy must be on break.”

            Leonis tutted. “Are the rest of the Glaives patrolling the perimeter?”

            “Yes, sir. Those _half-turns_ won’t be breaching the hotel radius or attacking any civilians without getting ambushed by our men.”

            His superior frowned and checked his watch. It was almost time.

            “The Oracle said this would be the worst Blood Moon in history. Fenestala Manor had been a close call last century. We are not letting this one fail,” Leonis stated.

            “Sir, yes, sir.”

            But then the lights suddenly flickered—and the screens went black.

            Leonis heard Ulric curse.

            “It has begun.”

***

            Ignis had managed to get his usual espresso brew and snuck a hot chocolate for Prompto in record time. He also swiped a couple of croissants since he was already feeling peckish.

            “Are you sure you would not want to stay, young Scientia?” asked the elderly barista, her eyes crinkling in worry. “It is an unusual night, my boy.” Ignis shook his head, “I am afraid I have to be back for my work.” He pushed the doors open and waved in thanks.

            He stepped out of the café and proceeded to walk back the hotel. The moon had already turned a bright scarlet—and Ignis was in awe of the phenomenon. Prompto had already taken a good photo for them, but he thought seeing it with his own two eyes was much better.

            Ignis suddenly felt gooseflesh—the hairs on his nape and arms erupting in alarm and instinctual fear. He stiffened. What was going on? He was too focused on his acquired wares he had not immediately noticed the erringly empty streets.  Where were all the people? This part of town was mostly always littered with vampires and humans alike.

            And then the lampposts around him started to flicker dangerously.

            It did not bode well. He needed to get back to the hotel as fast as he could.

            Ignis took a step and then he was swathed in complete darkness.

            He could feel his throat constrict in fear. He could not even see what’s in front of him. Ignis wanted to call for help, but he found his voice to be useless. An icy chill took hold of him and he could no longer move. He felt his wares fall, but he never heard a sound. Some unknown force was doing this to him! He was having trouble breathing now. Anxiety was spiking up— _someone—anyone—Help me!_

            Thin claws started to rake on his back and then up to his neck. He could feel a hot breath on his left ear. It smelled horrible—like burned sulfur. His coat was forcefully torn apart, exposing his skin in the vacuum darkness. Ignis could not even whimper out in fear. What was this? He had read about daemons and monsters—but not in this city. The Wall protected them. They should be safe.

            But it was not to be.

            There was _something_ attacking him and Ignis was sure he would perish—

 _Someone help me!_  

            The claws started digging even deeper in his skin, enough to probably draw blood underneath his cotton uniform. He wanted to move—but his body was petrified. The claws had run down towards his pants and shredded them apart as well. Ignis was panicking—no— _not there—please not there—_

            He already knew what this _creature_ was aiming to do and it tore him inside when he knew he was powerless to even fight back. Was he going to end up like this? Tears had already started forming in his eyes as he felt those inhuman claws fondle him—trying to work him up. Fear was heavier than his bodily reactions to any sexual provocations and without warning he felt a searing pain on his shoulder as he was bit. Teeth. Huge, sharp points—digging onto his flesh.

            Ignis screamed. He knew he had screamed regardless if he could not hear himself or if his voice was useless in that prison of darkness. He could taste blood in his mouth as the bite went deeper—he felt weak. The pain was insurmountable.

            _Am I going to die?_

            He thought the pain would go on forever until he was suddenly pulled away from whatever that was attacking him. It was all in a blur—he caught a glimpse of his surroundings flashing back to how it was before—the suffocating darkness all but gone and the brunt force had toppled him back first onto the ground.

            Ignis gasped in and choked in his own blood. His glasses had flown somewhere and he could hear guttural sounds and snarls around him; but he could barely focus on those anymore. He was dizzy—and losing too much blood.

            Seconds after, he caught a murky shape to his side. His vision was blurring around the edges and he was yearning so hard to close his eyes.

            “Speak to me.”

            The voice sounded familiar, but Ignis could not fully place the owner.

            “Are you a virgin?”

            Ignis weakly scoffed. He must be hallucinating. Why would the gods even ask such a stupid question when he was already at the clutches of death?

            “Why?” Ignis barely whispered.

            “Just answer me. If you want to live.”

            Ignis closed his eyes.

            To hells with it.

            And all he remembered was giving a tiny nod before his consciousness faded away.


	2. Blood Brides

            “How many casualties?”

            “None, but we have more heavily-injured soldiers than last time.”

            “How many?”

            “Half of Drautos’ squadron and seven Crownsguards in the ballroom.”

            “Indeed, that’s a lot. Were the Royals harmed?”

            “No, Sir. Prince Caelum had helped defend the perimeter while the Lady Oracle did her Rituals.”

            “Any civilian victims?”

            “Just one.” And the Glaive pointed at the tall figure of one Ravus Nox Fleuret poring over someone laid down on a stretcher amongst the many injured in their makeshift recuperating area inside a parlor room.

            Marshal Cor Leonis frowned and dismissed the Glaive reporting to him. No matter how many times they had tried to keep humans from getting caught in the Blood Moon incidents, they would still manage to slip through their curtain of secrecy. With the birth of their species, came along a danger that occurred every Blood Moon—and being the more capable race, they as vampires strived to maintain order without inducing panic in the human society. After all, they were the ones being targeted most of the time—not the humans—but as the centuries rolled by, their _enemies_ had grown certainly daring. It irked the Marshal that this _pestilence_ would even prey on the innocent.

            He walked over to the blond purebred vampire amongst the injured. “You were certainly quick enough to catch the rogue one loitering outside the building,” Leonis remarked.

            “Not quick enough, I’m afraid,” replied Nox Fleuret stiffly. “I had to give him my blood or else he would have perished.”

            The Marshal cocked an eyebrow. He would have made a comment about his decision—but he decided not to pry. A purebred vampire imparting his blood was not something so fickle as giving out free candy. He glanced at the unconscious young man on the stretcher, the left side of his body was clotted with dried blood. Leonis recognized him as one of the concierge staff of the hotel. Quite an efficient man, as sometimes he heard from his superior Regis, but he never really bothered about him. He wondered what pushed the older brother of the Oracle to save this ordinary young human.

            “The Lady Lunafreya is safe back in the ballroom, Ravus,” Leonis said. “I shall take over here.” 

            Ravus nodded, adjusting his rather dirtied white coat. “You know where to take him, do you not?” He nodded over at the tawny-haired concierge on the cot.

            The Marshal gave a curt nod. “Of course. Once the memory wipes on the others have been through.”

            The pale blond turned and walked towards the exit without a second glance. Leonis looked down once again on the bloodied human. “Poor guy. He’ll get the shock of his life after this.”

***

            His sister stood up in attention as Ravus neared. She greeted him with a hug.

            “I am glad you came back safe, dear brother.”

            “Lunafreya.” He hugged back at her.

            He nodded briefly at another purebred vampire who was accompanying his sister. He motioned for him to sit down on the provided couches. “I see you also did your own hunting, Caelum,” Ravus observed the torn vest the other vampire was sporting. “How many times have I told you to call me Noctis, Ravus?” The one named Noctis merely grinned. “Well, those bastards decided to ambush the saferoom for the civilians during their transfer. Can’t let my br—friend there get killed, you know.”

            Ravus raised his eyebrows, catching on immediately. “Oh? You have a lover here?”

            A quick flash of pink dusted his cheeks. “He’s over there right now,” Noctis pointed with his thumb behind him. Ravus glanced over to where his father, the head of the Caelums, sat talking to a rather shaken young blond human. “You are not wiping his memory of tonight?” Ravus asked.

            “Well, I think it’s about time he knows things,” Noctis rubbed a hand on his nape. “Plus Dad’s pretty much agreeable to it. Say…” He leaned back on his armrest. “Luna said you got _someone_ interesting tonight.”

            He glanced over to his sister, a vein twitching on his forever scowling face. “Luna, seriously?”

            The Lady Oracle simpered. “You realize I am privy to many events unfolding tonight, dear brother.”

            Ravus crossed his arms. “I had no choice.”

            “Care to elaborate?” Noctis wiggled his eyebrows.

            “No.”

            “Killjoy.”

            Lunafreya lightly chuckled. “I am expecting a new addition to Fenestala Manor by the end of the week, brother.”

            “That is if _he_ agrees to the current predicament,” Ravus scoffed.

            Noctis sneered. “Regardless if the guy knew the ‘current predicament’, he would be powerless. He will be stuck to you like glue. And you yourself won’t be able to resist anyway.”

            Ravus gritted his teeth. He was telling the truth. To be frank, Ravus did not know what came over him to save that familiar young man at the hotel information desk. Maybe it was because he was stationed at the front during the incident—he was nearer by proximity. He had slain the Blood Moon monstrosity that had escaped Luna’s sealing ritual; however, he was a few seconds too late. The concierge was dying. It would be disappointing if that young human (with the gorgeous smile) would perish too soon…

            “Anyway, I presume you guys are gonna stay longer?” Noctis asked. “Luna did well with the ritual tonight; plus Dad’s most probably gonna bitch about our new boyfriends soo—“

            “He is not my boyfriend—“

            “—yet,” Noctis grinned. “Oh come on, Ravus. Why’d you give him blood for? You could have let him die.”

            “Regardless—if he was not a virgin he would die anyway—“

            “But he is, isn’t he? So it’s good!”

            Lunafreya reached over to pat her brother on the arm. “It will be all right, Ravus. Giving our blood to save lives is not unheard of.” She glared at Noctis reproachfully at that. The dark-haired vampire bowed his head and shuffled to stand up. “I’ll—go check on Prom—“

            Ravus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looked over to his sister. “I might need your help once he awakens.”

Lunafreya smiled. “Of course, Ravus.”

***

            Ignis felt like he was in a cloud.

            He was surrounded with warmth and comfort. The soft, thick blanket that enveloped him seemed so foreign—but he was in his bed, wasn’t he? He needed to wake up for work soon…

            And then the crash of realization and adrenaline hit him like a speeding truck.

            Ignis opened his eyes in panic as he remembered what happened.

            He was attacked. He was surely dying then—but—wait—? Ignis bolted upright from his soft bed. There was no pain. He patted his shoulder and neck—looked down underneath his (not his) sleepwear and saw unblemished flesh.

            Was it a dream? Ignis was terribly certain he remembered everything that had happened during his latest shift. That night of the Blood Moon. The coffee break. The sudden darkness. _What in the name of the Six had happened?_ Where was he now? He regarded his surroundings.

            He appeared to be inside an intricately decorated room, which strongly smelled of sylleblossoms. Amidst the dim light, Ignis could slowly make out the familiar layout…a marble mantelpiece…polished dressers…black and gold paneling…heavy wooden furniture.

            He was still in Caelum Via.

            In one of their royal king suites.

            Ignis gulped, alarm creeping in on him. He looked over to the clock on the bedside table. It was half-past four. Four in the what? Morning? Afternoon? Ignis could not see outside due to the thick curtains pulled over the floor-to-ceiling windows of the room. He was about to pull back the lush comforter and get out of bed when a soft voice stopped him from doing so.

            “I see you have finally awoken.”          

            Ignis whipped towards the source and saw the Lady Oracle herself approach him from the entrance to the bedroom ( _When was it open?_ ). He gaped at her in disbelief. He had only ever seen the esteemed vampire royalty on television and on the papers. _What had he gotten into?_

            “M-My Lady Oracle—“ Ignis stammered. His throat suddenly felt dry.

            “Just Lunafreya will suffice,” she smiled at him. “Ignis, is it?”

            He nodded. The Oracle went over to his side and proceeded to sit on the rather huge bed—just an arm’s length away from him. Ignis felt like a child suddenly being cornered. Her blue eyes bore into him like she was seeing straight into his soul.

            “I am certain you have many questions, dear Ignis,” Lunafreya said somberly. “I sincerely apologize you had to experience this sordid affair, nonetheless, I will try my best to break things down for you carefully, but first, here,” she pulled out a bottled water from one of the drawers.

            Ignis thanked her graciously as he accepted the bottle. He just realized how parched he was. “Where would you like to begin?” she asked.

“What has happened?”

            “I’m sure you have witnessed the coming of the Blood Moon. It is one of the rare occurrences in our world ever since the birth of our kind,” Lunafreya began. “However, it is no mere galactic phenomenon. The Blood Moon, which comes once or twice every century, has another purpose. A dark one, to be exact.”

            She paused and folded her hands daintily on her lap. “Our kind cannot multiply like you do. Instead, we take in ‘lovers’ who can accompany us throughout our lifetimes and proliferate through rituals. Our blood just does not agree with bodily biology and as such we cannot turn humans wholly like us either. In retrospect, we cannot make them crave blood, although we can share with them our life longevity.”

Ignis nodded. He was suddenly becoming giddy at all the new information that was laid out for him, but he would tackle his curiosities later. He let Lunafreya continue, “We can only take lovers during choice circumstances. And those circumstances should always be followed lest something corrupt will be borne out of it. Those who do not follow those standards perish, and turn into something worse than daemons. And one of those had attacked you last night.”

Ignis let out a breath he was not aware he was holding. “There were such creatures?”

            “We have kept them under secrecy to help protect humankind,” Lunafreya replied. “We cannot let them run amok in these peaceful lands. We eliminate them as needed. After all, _we_ are the source for their corruption—and we are their usual targets. Some of us call them ‘half-turns’ since these monstrosities never got through the proper rituals.”

            “But they attacked me—“

            “Indeed. The Blood Moon causes it. There are actually very few cases of half-turned human monstrosities this past century, but their defeated souls are not granted peace because of the corruption in their blood,” Lunafreya explained. “The Blood Moon has become a pestilence that opens the gate of Etro* and releases them back onto the mortal plane.”

            “They seem…fearfully powerful,” Ignis muttered.

            Lunafreya nodded. “Indeed they are. But it is my duty to keep them at bay. Thus we always reconvene during the Blood Moon to call forth the old magic to help quell this incident; under the public guise of a ‘holiday’. And those who have witnessed had their memories wiped of the incident.”

            “I see,” Ignis realized. “I guess I am merely a victim to this horrible turn of events—but—“ he straightened up in his seat. “Why am I still here? Why have you given me this information whereas my memory of last night will have been removed anyway?”

            A warm smile graced the Oracle’s features. _Quite the witty young man, this one_ , she thought. _Ravus chose well._

            “Ravus, I’d rather you come here and make yourself known, please,” Lunafreya called softly, without breaking eye contact. Ignis slightly twitched at the pale figure suddenly looming on the far side of the room. It was the familiar, mysterious purebred vampire he was usually tasked to in the hotel. “He is my older brother, Ignis, and he saved your life last night. You were dying, and Ravus gave you his blood.”

            So someone really did come for him back then. He was not hallucinating. This man. This vampire called Ravus—his long-time client—had saved him. “But…if I had partaken his blood—I would have—“

            Confusion and surprise were etched onto the human’s face and Lunafreya soothed him by reaching out to his palm. “You remember what I said about ‘choice circumstances’, Ignis?”

            Ignis frowned, and snuck a glance at Ravus who had started to walk over to them. “Yes?”

            “He did ask you if you were…a virgin, did he not?”

            Ignis’ jaw dropped as he finally grasped the connection. He stared at the Oracle in apparent incredulity and embarrassment, “So…if…I weren’t one…I would have been corrupted still, would I not?” Ignis whispered. “And I would still die.”

            “Truly it is a troubling standard for a vampire’s companion, but we have no choice,” Ravus had spoken.

            “But your kind only takes one mate for life—?” Ignis gaped.

            Lunafreya patted Ignis’ hands one last time before standing up. “I shall leave the two of you for a while to talk.”

            When the Oracle had left, there was an awkward silence between the both of them before Ignis decided to break it. “Why me?” he looked into those cold, mismatched eyes.

            “Why, indeed,” Ravus muttered. He walked over towards one of the nearby windows and pulled back the curtain a few inches. The orange rays of the late afternoon sun were a welcome glow on the shadowy suite and it bathed a soft glow on the pale vampire. “I could not let someone die on my watch.”

            “Even if it would rob you of your choice for a lifelong mate?” Ignis asked dubiously.

            Ravus turned to him, his expression unreadable. “We call them ‘blood brides’. They would share a vampire’s long life and healing prowess. The forever lover. But I could care less about that.”

            He loomed over Ignis on the bed, and the human caught a glimpse of a sheen of a metal arm.

“It was I who robbed you of your choice. I was the one who took your freedom, Ignis. I would not force you to stay with me just because I gave you my blood—and in principle made you my ‘bride’.”

            Ignis considered it for a few moments, his fists curling around the covers. Indeed, what did he ever need of him? He was but a lowly human. And yet he still gave him a chance of life _._ He owed him his life. _Was there any way to reverse this?_ But his heart sank at the fact that their species ‘mate forever’. Would they still survive without a pair? It was an incredibly tough decision. “But…you saved my life. You did not have to, but you did. And I…” He looked back up to him. “I thank you for that.”

            There was a passing glint on the vampire’s eyes, and Ignis saw the slightest quirk of a smile. “If I were to be awfully blunt, you do exhibit qualities I’d prefer in a future mate.” He leaned in near enough that Ignis could see the tips of his pointed fangs. “But gambling on whether or not you have already been taken was difficult on my part. Especially, when you were already hovering between life and death. However…” Ravus took one of Ignis’ hands and pulled it close, causing the younger man to gasp in surprise—red dusting the tops of his cheeks.

            “…if you would choose to stay and turn back from the life you once knew,” Ravus brushed the tips of his knuckles with his lips. “You know where to find me.” And he swiftly slipped a card inside the hand he was holding before turning around and leaving the room. “Rest well, Ignis.”

            Ignis was in a daze as he watched the vampire leave the room. The place where his lips kissed him felt hot. Ignis was trembling slightly as he flipped the card that he had slipped into his palm. It was plain, with only a line of numbers in slanted handwriting and the familiar initials he had read multiple times in his job.

            “Oh, Astrals,” Ignis whimpered, his heart beating loudly in his ears as he buried his heated face into his palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Etro's gate **, also known as the unseen gate and the Door of Souls (魂の門, Tamashii no Mon?), is a gateway to the afterlife in Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy. [taken from Final Fantasy wikia]****


	3. Bloody Contract

            Later, Prompto had arrived along with his dinner.

            “Iggy! How are you feeling?!” He lunged at Ignis who was sitting up on his bed. The older man squinted a little up at him and then smiled when he recognized who he was. “Prompto.”

            “Lady Luna said you’re finally awake so I came up and brought you dinner,” Prompto said.

            Ignis regarded his colleague. “Y-You—you know what’s happening?”

            Prompto pouted a little, before blushing. “Y-Yeah…well…remember the boyfriend I was talking about? It’s uh…It’s Noctis.”

            “ _The_ Noctis Lucis Caelum?” Ignis gasped.

            Prompto nervously chuckled. “Well, long story, but here we are.”

            Ignis sighed. He was not expecting these rapid turn of events. The food trolley was pulled over and Prompto handed Ignis a bowl of soup. “They said you lost a lot of blood, so you should get your strength back. To be honest, I was super scared for you, Iggy. I kinda don’t want you to be forced in their business, but well, I’m just glad you’re alive.”

            Ignis thanked him as he took the bowl. “Indeed. I am thankful I am still living and breathing. Despite being tied down to…something that is out of my hands.”

            “Well…it can’t be that bad, I guess?” Prompto said. He proceeded to lower down the collar of the uniform he was wearing, showing two tiny pinpricks on his smooth skin. They looked reddened moles than vampire bites. There was also a small black sigil just below the bites. “They heal over quickly—and the—uh—experience is—“ he inhaled a bit before blushing again. “Amazing.”

            Ignis paused midway eating his soup. “I’d pretend I didn’t hear that.”

            “But you will, Iggy!” Prompto said. “I mean, I know it’s still too soon to judge, but eventually you won’t be able to control it. And…we can’t really go back to what we were before.” He lowered his eyes. “It goes both ways you see. There are stories of a pair who went crazy denying their bond or something. I don’t want that to happen to you. Or to _your_ vampire.”

            Ignis frowned. That bit he did not know. But looking back, Ravus was concerned enough to give him a choice—and respected him about it. His green eyes wandered curiously over the other mark aside from the fang pinpricks. “That symbol...what is it?”

            “Oh, this? It’s Noct’s mark,” he explained. “Every vampire has a unique one. To mark their brides, you know.”

            So if ever he would decide to go to him…Ignis too would possess one. And he would possess that forever.

            “It is difficult,” Ignis quietly stated. “I still do not know what to do.”

            “The higher-ups gave you a couple of weeks’ leave, Iggy,” Prompto said. “You should rest first.”

            “I doubt I could stay at home doing nothing, Prompto. I think I will be back to work in no time.”

            The blond chuckled fondly. “I’m sure you are! But please take your time.”

            “Thank you, Prompto.”

***

            Ravus chucked the bottle of blood substitute tablets back into his coat pocket irritably. His sister, the Lady Oracle, was sitting on a couch reading a book. “It has started, has it not?” There was a smile gracing her features as she flipped a page. “When you conceive a bond, it shall instigate you to feed.”

            “It is merely an instinct,” her older brother rather snarled as he watched the tablets dissolve in water in a glass. “And I have yet to get a decision from him.”

            “Ever the gentleman, my dear brother.”

            Ravus sighed as he took a sip and then frowned. It was close enough to real blood, but it lacked the ostensible ‘flavor’. Since he had ‘taken’ a blood bride, no other human blood would do until he had drunk from his intended. He was living with fresh human blood bags and premier raw meat his whole life—suddenly going for substitute tablets felt like a punishment.

            “I heard you will be extending your stay in Insomnia,” he said, swirling the glass in his pale hand.

            Lunafreya hummed. “It has been a while since I have visited Noctis. I reckon we both need a break. Mother agrees with me as well.”

            “I assume she is with Regis?”

            “They are having tea in the penthouse together.”

            Ravus nodded. He took another wary sip. By the Six, he needed to get used to this.

            _To hells with it_ , he thought, and then downed the whole glass in one go.

            “You look like a mad goblin, my dear brother,” Luna chuckled over her book. “Your scowl could scare off children.”

            Ravus put down the glass, still frowning at the drink. “I _always_ scare children. It does not make a difference.” He proceeded to leave the room.

            “Where are you going?”

            “I am acquiring another room. I cannot sleep in your quarters later,” Ravus answered.

            “You mean you cannot sleep in _your_ quarters with _him,_ ” his sister quipped, flipping another page. 

            “ _Yet._ I shall see you at supper,” Ravus drawled, bolting the door shut as he left.

            Lunafreya could only smile even wider.

***

            Ravus had a plan.

            Following the Blood Moon and giving Ignis his blood, the cravings began. The craving, the need to stake his hold on his intended blood bride surged within Ravus like a slow disease. It was disturbing that he had to increase his blood intake once a day. A normal vampire would not thirst after blood that much—partaking usually once or twice a week (especially if they were bride-less). Rare meats could also suffice—but they could only do so much. He assumed that it was a side-effect of not immediately claiming Scientia that his hunger had spiked up in surprising levels.

            After taking blood pills for three days straight, Ravus was terribly certain he would NOT live forever with the horrendous imitation. He needed to find a way to keep the young human in his sights—to also keep him away from danger. He had yet to mark him with his own vampiric sigil—and Ignis was in his most vulnerable state.

            Ravus was loathe to force the human. That was not in his principles. But maybe with this _plan_ of his, it would help him coerce Scientia to share his blood. Or in other terms—get to know him better, and maybe get closer to him, to eventually become blood buddies. Or if Noctis liked to put it, friends with benefits. Plus the blood.

            But he was not really a people person.

            Ravus doubted if Ignis would be even attracted to him enough to give him some blood.  But he would want to get rid of those gods-forsaken blood tablets, he should man up and proceed with his plan. He was considering offering Ignis a new job. Something better than being a hotel concierge. Something that would allow him to keep Ignis by his side at all times.

            Ravus patted the sealed envelope in his coat.

            He hoped Ignis would agree.

***

            It took Ignis three more days to fully recuperate.

            He was advised by the in-hotel physician to take iron supplements and a leafy vegetable diet the proceeding months; with which Ignis was happy to oblige. He did feel a little dizzy every now and then, nonetheless he had no other complications. He wanted to resume work soon.

            _I cannot trouble my superiors any longer,_ Ignis thought. _Especially after His and Her Majesties…_

            The hotel owner and reigning head of the vampires Regis Lucis Caelum, and his son Noctis along with the Oracle’s Queen Mother, had personally visited him during his recovery—and talked to him about his current predicament. Consoling him. And welcoming him.

            It was overwhelming for Ignis—but at least he did not feel ostracized. He was free to continue working in the hotel until he would have made a decision for being a new ‘blood bride’ of one Ravus Nox Fleuret.

            “You’re gonna be part of the pack!” Noctis had exclaimed, shaking Ignis’ hand. Ignis was dumbfounded. He never expected to be thrust into that exclusive circle so easily. He could only nod gratefully.

            As the two royals left, Ignis had spied a line of [most probably] bodyguards outside the suite—recognizing one of them as the hulking, tattooed vampire he had seen during tv appearances. Amicitia, as he could recall. He always saw him with Noctis during their visits to the hotel. He would remember him flirting with one of their female concierges sometimes.

            They said he too would have his own guard, until Ravus would prefer to take over. Him? A lowly hotel staff? A normal human, Ignis Scientia? To be provided with bodyguards? It was too good to be true. He never pegged himself to be anyone of importance.

            “This is indeed a lot to take,” Ignis said to himself as he proceeded leave the suite. He was informed that it was apparently Ravus’ own quarters and he willingly gave it up for him to recuperate. Ignis was floored. Regis had told him that everything had been taken care of so he would not have to worry about any billing or deductions from his pay. He even got a new pair of spectacles to replace the ones he had lost during the attack.

            “I don’t know if I would get used to this,” he sighed as he motioned towards the door. Tomorrow, he would go back to work. He needed to get back in the swing of things to properly mull his decisions for the future.

            The moment he opened the door, he almost bumped into someone apparently waiting to knock. At first Ignis thought it was the supposed bodyguard. But he only almost hit someone’s chin as he was about to walk out.

            “Ignis.”

            Two glinting mismatched eyes stared down at him as Ignis tried to compose himself. “I-I’m sorry I did not know someone is—“

            A pale hand held up to silence him. “It is all right. I had only just arrived. I heard you are finally getting discharged?” Ravus began.

            “Yes, in a manner of speaking,” Ignis lowered his eyes, adjusting his spectacles. “Thank you for taking care of me. Er—would you like to go back inside? It seems inappropriate for us to speak in the hallway…”

            Ravus shook his head. “I will only need, but a moment. You still have my details, yes?”

            “Indeed I have,” Ignis replied, remembering the card Ravus had handed to him a few days prior following their incident. It was now safely tucked in his breast pocket.

            “Well, I was hoping I would spare you the anxiety and help you with your decisions,” Ravus said as he smoothly took out a document from within his coats. He handed it to Ignis.

           “This is?”

           “Information. Offer. Whatever you’d prefer to call it. Everything is in there. You may review it whenever you like,” Ravus explained.

           “Is this classified? I…I would like to ask someone’s opinion as well if the doubt arises…” he looked up inquiringly.

           Ravus considered it. “Not in the highest regard, no. Dispense of the contents however you’d like. But I trust you to be a private person. I doubt you’d leak those to the press.” His heterochromatic stare bore into Ignis like glass shards. The bespectacled man lightly flushed and shook his head. “No, I shall not.” He clutched at the thick envelope securely in his chest. “Thank you, Sir Nox Fleuret.”

           “Just Ravus,” the vampire admonished.

           “Ravus. Thank you.”

           Ravus merely nodded and led them down the hallway towards the elevators. As the doors pinged open and they both stepped in, he asked, “Do you require a ride home? My chauffeur can drive you—“

            Ignis gasped lightly. “Oh—my flat is only a few blocks away. I can walk.”

            Ravus raised a finely curved eyebrow. “I insist.”

            Ignis opened his mouth to argue but he suddenly felt a metal arm approach his cheek. An intricately carved finger casually brushed at his lightly freckled skin for a few seconds before pulling back.

            “A lint,” Ravus nonchalantly remarked. He then proceeded to stare at the stainless silver doors of the elevator as it climbed down like nothing [intimate] had happened.

            Ignis could only hold his breath and readjust his glasses awkwardly till they reached the ground floor.

***

            Ravus had indeed hailed him a ride.

            A sleek, Crown-issued car no less.

            At least, Ravus did not go with him this time. Spared Ignis the awkward, jittery feeling after that little scene at the elevators. But he had a guard sitting with the driver up front for assurance.

            He had arrived in his block in five minutes, and after thanking his chauffeur, Ignis dashed for his floor in haste. After locking the door and hanging up his coat, Ignis slumped on his couch like he had just ran a marathon.

            It was an unusual feeling—almost embarrassing. Being under scrutiny of a vampire’s attention— _his_ vampire, as Prompto put it—indeed sent him ridiculous nerves. He had never been flustered so much in front of vampire clients during a job. But what about Ravus? Was it part of being a blood bride? It was confusing. He could blame the glamour—their naturally intense attractiveness—but, it was not that strong to actually coax someone to be under a spell.

            Ignis could still feel the ghost of his hand on his face. And it sent butterflies to his stomach.

            He groaned.

            He looked at the envelope he had thrust on his coffee table. The envelope from Ravus. Would it fully give him answers? There was only one way to find out.

            “I need some Ebony,” he figured, and slowly walked to his kitchen.

***

            Ravus did not know how he even came to do what he did back at the elevator—but damn he could give himself a pat at the back at how smooth he was. Maybe even smoother than that enormous bodyguard Noctis had. He could do shit if he tried—and he was not even aware of it. Like a charm. Ravus could only internally gloat. The flush on the human’s face was enough to entertain him.

            “You look quite jovial tonight, son,” his mother, the Queen Sylva of the Tenebraen vampire coven, remarked over supper. “Your complexion seemed vibrant. Care to share anything of note?”

            Ravus merely feigned a quizzical look as he tucked in to his rare behemoth steak. “Thank you, Mother. I simply got the news that the young man Scientia is well enough and is safely back home.”

            “Ah, your new blood bride, is he not?” Queen Sylva smiled. “He was such a good boy. Very intellectual too. You have a good taste, my son.”

            “Even though not yet _tasting_ ,” Lunafreya chuckled behind her wine glass. Ravus shot her a nasty glare. “I prefer not to force someone out of their wills. Just yet.” He added in a mumble.

            The Queen merely let out a tinkling laugh. “Oh, to be bonded again, is such a nostalgic feeling.” Her eyes crinkled as she smiled into the distance. “In the ancient times, our kind usually inter-marry between covens and having human blood brides were scarce. Immortality was a feared notion and we were such a small number then. But the bonds between blood-sworn lovers are immortal and blessed. Your royal father, Etro bless him, chose to undergo eternal sleep to help keep the magic alive and powerful against the Blood Moon. It separated him from me—but it brought your bride to you, Ravus. And I can only wish for your happiness.”

            “Father lives forever in our blood memories,” Ravus agreed. “Happines is subjective. At least Mother would not have to suffer from blood tablets.”

            Queen Sylva chortled even more. “It is only an exception when a lover ‘passes’. A penultimate spell, if you would. Of course we cannot live without our better halves. I would follow your father any time, nevertheless, I cannot possibly leave you two just yet. There is still so much to do. The craving has already begun, has it not, my dear?”

            Ravus rather speared the fork at his steak with more force than usual. “I can manage.”

            “I do hope the young man realizes his connection to you soon.”

            “Hopefully,” Ravus mimicked quietly, as he watched the blood ooze from the meat before putting it in his waiting mouth.

***

            At some point Ignis fell asleep.

            He had downed at least three cups of coffee while reading the document Ravus had given him. Apart from including helpful information about blood brides and the like and other notes about vampires, Ravus had also added a _huge_ job offer for him. It was quite the opportunity of a lifetime. But despite the amount of caffeine in his system, Ignis dozed halfway reading the contract’s terms and conditions.

            Until he was slowly being nudged awake.

            Ignis felt feather-light touches on his jaw and on his neck. There was a certain weight above him—but he felt comfortable. The touches became more apparent as the moments passed—and then he felt a hand caress his chest, down towards his pants.

            Ignis let out a restrained moan as the hand teasingly cup his groin. He felt lips sucking on his jaw—and then trailing kisses down to his throat. For some reason he could not open his eyes nor move his body to respond to the unknown stranger.

            His belts were deftly loosened, and his half-hard cock was delicately taken out of his undergarments. Ignis moaned louder now, and the kisses on his throat turned into heated licks and suckles. The hand gripped around his cock and started to pump him in earnest.

            With these ministrations, coupled with his heightened sensitivity from not being able to see nor move, sent Ignis into a frenzy of rapid pleasure. He felt the hand brush over his leaking tip repeatedly and he knew he would come soon. Sweet cries spilled out of his mouth as he was continued to be pleasured. Two—three more strokes and Ignis was spilling hard with a heady gasp. Soft lips locked over his finally as the stranger rubbed his sensitive length to completion. At that point, Ignis managed to lift his heavy eyes and look at the person doing this to him.

            A pair of mismatched eyes.

            There was no room for any exclamation as he only watched him conquer his mouth again in that heated kiss—sending him spiraling into shocking desire that sent Ignis to gasp and suddenly sit bolt upright.

            It was a dream.

            And not just any dream, as he surveyed his noticeably stained slacks.

            The documents he had been perusing were already on the floor—probably had fallen down when he had dozed off. Ignis took off his glasses and rubbed a tired hand across his heated face.

            There was something wrong with him.

            To dream of Ravus like that. With him. And doing _all_ those things.

            He wished that dream was like most dreams which he could barely even remember when he would have woken up, but no. It burned in his mind’s eye. In vivid detail. He could even almost feel it in his skin.

            Ignis groaned.

            He was still hard.


	4. Take My Blood I

            “Wow, Iggy, this is a _really_ generous offer!” Prompto exclaimed, almost choking on his milk tea.

            Ignis, who was sitting across from him inside the café, quickly handed him a set of tissues. Prompto garbled out a muffled thanks. “Indeed it is. I just…I am not certain whether pursuing it is a good idea or not.”

The younger freckled blond buried his nose on the paper and with wide eyes, regarded Ignis like he’s insane. “Omigod, Ignis, no! This is an opportunity of a lifetime!” He waved the contract in front of him. “You can even get to travel—with double your current salary—plus you get to know more about the vampire society! What’s holding you back?”

            Ignis sighed and regarded his half-finished coffee. “I seem to feel awkward in these circumstances. I think I am not fit to be in that kind of society.”

            Prompto gave him a wry smile and patted his arm consolingly. “We are _already_ part of them, though, Iggy. It takes some getting used to, to be honest; but they’re still people, like us.”

            Ignis considered it. “Indeed you’re correct. What bothers me, I reckon, is that I doubt being a blood bride is the suitable path for me.”

            “Well—he’s not outright saying that you’ll immediately become his blood bride, right? Takes time to know people. Noct and I became game buddies before I even realized he’s a vampire! And the vampire heir too!,” Prompto said as he swirled the plastic straw in his huge milk tea tumbler. “But yeah, Iggy, you should take the job. It’s a big job! Especially for a CEO like him.”

            “Needless to say, I will still be spending majority of my time with him,” Ignis muttered, tapping his slender fingers around his mug. “Who knows when the time will come for him to claim me? He said he values my freedom—but—if he makes use of force—“

            Prompto looked at Ignis curiously as he stumbled with the words. There was also a creeping flush on his cheekbones which were gone as soon as Ignis readjusted his spectacles. Prompto could only giggle. “Hey, Iggy, did something happen between you two?”

            “Absolutely not!” Ignis gasped. “Just—“

            “Juuuuust??”

            “…”

            “Maybe I can help you if you tell me what bothers you?”

            His gloved fingers fidgeted around his coffee mug. “Please promise me you shall not divulge this to anyone,” said Ignis.

            “Cross my heart!” Prompto leaned in eagerly.

            Ignis delayed for a few moments before taking a deep breath. He then slowly started to recount the disturbing dream he had with Ravus. Prompto did not seem too shocked about the matter and quietly sipped his milk tea as Ignis explained the matter (without any graphic description, of course).

            “…thus, I think that dream is a foreboding prophecy for this offer—“

            Prompto chuckled, “That’s too judgmental, Iggy.”

            “Well, I admit I was considerably shaken following that event—of course I would assume danger,” Ignis huffed.  “You’re taking this too well, though. Do you know anything about this?”

            Prompto shrugged. “Pretty sure that’s just the first of the many to come.”

            “I beg your pardon?”

            His blond colleague grinned up at him. “They told me those dreams will keep happening until your vampire fully claims you. I can’t really say for sure—since Noctis claimed me soon after giving me his blood—but that’s usually the stories I hear from the others.”

            Ignis raised his eyebrows at that. Despite his heart ramming nervously inside his chest, he drained his coffee and nudged at Prompto. “Tell me more.”

            “Since vampires mate for life, Noct told me that we have this sort of connection. I dunno exactly how and why—but like I said before—a pair is inseparable,” Prompto explained. “Better go ask Ravus, too, just to be sure. Maybe he’s also having those dreams?”

            Ignis sighed again. Asking Ravus about such a thing? That could be suicide. The vampire was intimidating as hell and even though Ignis knew how to interact with him, he was not really sure about asking Ravus about such. “He does not look the type to answer such questions, Prompto…” Ignis began.

            “But he’s _your_ vampire!” Prompto countered. “He should at least be open to you. And you, to him, you know.”

            “Calling him ‘ _my_ vampire’ seems a little too overbearing—“ Ignis slightly fidgeted.

            Prompto pouted. “Well—if you’re still antsy around the guy—maybe this job will be a way for you to realize that he might not be too bad? Although Noct does whine about how stuck-up he is—but!” He leaned closer. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Iggy! You’re the only one who could talk to him point blank around here at work after all. I believe in you!”

            Ignis smiled at those words. “You should know, you have a way with words sometimes, Prompto. Thank you.”

            “So are you taking the job?” Prompto giggled.

            Ignis chuckled. “Maybe.”

            “Aw, come on!”

            “However, Prompto, you have coloured me curious,” Ignis continued. “What do you mean by claiming?”

            At those words, the bubbly demeanor of Prompto quickly dissipated and he blushed profusely as he drew in on himself and sipped his tea. Ignis cocked an eyebrow.

            “Well, you see...claiming--” Prompto’s eyes darted around their small booth, making sure no other customers were noticing their chat. “It’s...uh--uhm... _sex._ But uh--more passionate? Serious? What’s the term?” He scrunched his eyes to think. “King Regis mentioned it before---ah! _Marriage consummation_.” And the tips of his ears glowed scarlet. He rumbled out a shy chuckle seeing that Ignis had paled. “I know what you’re thinking. But that’s how it is. That’s when your vampire’s mark will have appeared--and you’ll be fully his, and vice-versa.”

            Ignis coughed nervously behind a knuckle. “Ah--I see.”

            “It doesn’t have to be his first bite, though,” Prompto added. “Noct managed to drink from me couple times before claiming.”

            “Why?”

            “It’s the bond, I think? The pull just gets stronger between a pair when the vampire finally gets blood,” Prompto explained. “It’s difficult to abstain from a bride’s blood for too long, you know. Plus it could be bad for him if he did not take your blood soon.”

            Ignis frowned. It had been many days since he had been made a ‘bride’ by Ravus. “He has never brought that up.”

            Prompto gave a wry smile. “Vampires are proud. They’d deny help until it’s almost too late for them. I hope you talk to him soon.”

            “Indeed,” Ignis sighed sadly.

 

***

            Ravus stared down at the sprawling cityscape of Insomnia—the twinkling lights from the streets and nearby buildings drawing a patchwork of elegant patterns amidst the night sky. He had extended his stay in the city as per his sister’s suggestion—and also to begin an intensive business project with the Caelums.

            If he were to be honest with himself, he’d rather stay in Tenebrae and focus on their chain of fashion businesses there—but his mother and sister had other plans. And then before he knew it, he had already signed a multi-year business partnership with Caelum Via and Ravus would spearhead their collaborations here in Lucis. He could not really say no to his mother who was so excitable about the project.

            Now all he had to do was wait for someone’s job confirmation.

That is, if _he_ would even be considering his offer.

            It had been more than a week following the day he had given the documents to Ignis. At first Ravus was patient enough to ignore and to shelve the matter behind him—but, with his growing _hunger,_ his tolerance was growing thin. He had tried skipping a few days from his blood substitutes, however, he would only double up in thirst the following night—and he noticed his temper would be quicker to flare if he did forego his meals.

            Ravus groaned and leaned back on the winged armchair of his quarters. He was currently in the royal Citadel—due to the insistence of King Regis—and he was trying his best to distract himself because he was bored to death. He had already finished the preliminary documents in preparation for their collaboration project, even though the actual execution was not in any way urgent.

            Ravus considered sleeping—however—he was hesitant. Ever since he had started having those _randy_ dreams about one Ignis Scientia for four days straight, Ravus loathed going to bed.         

            Which was bad—because he was also suffering from the random bursts of thirst for blood. He was certain he was already looking translucent due to his unstable diet of pills and lack of sleep, but he was far too proud to succumb.

            Ravus glanced at the clock on the marble mantelpiece to his right and saw that it was nearing to four in the morning. His curtains were drawn half-shut to help stave off the incoming drowsiness—but even then with his fourth latte for the day, they did little.

            Ravus could still see in his mind’s eye Ignis’ gaping mouth in ecstasy from his dreams as he drank his blood and claimed him. Chest heaving—pale throat exposed—curved full lips gasping his name—

            An annoyed hiss slipped angrily from his mouth and Ravus kicked the desk in irritation. He could feel the telltale growing heat in his groin. It was the second time that day he had to get triggered with this. His sleepwear pants remarkably bulged at the front and he ran a tired hand across his face.  

            He could somehow hear his moans in that quiet room…

            After glancing at his locked door, Ravus shakily exhaled and slowly palmed his crotch. He closed his eyes as the onslaught of memories from his latest dream washed over him—and he felt his mouth salivate. Taking out his half-hard member from the confines of his silk pants, he languidly worked himself up. He thought of those plush lips--that piercing viridian stare. He licked his lips as he saw in his mind’s eye the pale throat heaving beneath him--how he longed to sink his fangs and drink his pulsing blood.

           His strokes were becoming more frantic now. The Ignis in his imagination had wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and moaning lustily in his ear. Ravus could feel his orgasm drawing to its peak as he hastened his pulls and fondled his balls. A couple more swipes on his weeping cock and he came with a harsh groan, biting his lip until it bled.

            Like every fantasy that had transpired, Ravus would quickly cleanse himself--grabbing a handkerchief and wiping himself down with a scowl. Guilt lingered in the back of his mind--but, the desire for the human only grew. His fangs had not shrunk back--and the telltale warmth in his gut said that he could go for another round.

            He needed Ignis.

***

            In the end, Ignis did take the job—tendering his resignation from Caelum Via two weeks after—and with careful deliberation.

            The head of the Caelum Via human resource management, a vampire called Dustin, ruefully looked over him that day. “It’s a shame to lose someone of your caliber, Ignis, but I wish you the best on your next endeavor.”

            “Thank you, Sir,” Ignis replied, giving a little bow. “It has been a fulfilling experience working with you.”

            Dustin smiled warmly up at him. “We still hope to see you around, Ignis.”

            “Likewise.”

            His locker and workstation were cleaned up in record time—with the help of Prompto—and then carrying a small box of papers in his arms, Ignis walked away from his beloved Caelum Via. He planned to notify Ravus of his decision once he returned home to his apartment. And he was wondering how he would break it to him—a phone call perhaps? Or maybe a formal e-mail would suffice?

            But his thoughts were halted when he saw a shiny, black and silver Crown-issued car slow down to a stop in front of him near the wide hotel steps. Ignis was about to sidestep away from the direction of the passenger door—who knew which noble the car contained? But instead he had heard a familiar drawl and Ignis looked up to see the tinted windows roll down to show Ravus’ haughty pale face.

            “Scientia.”

            “Your Highness--” Ignis gasped.

            The door flew open and Ravus only dropped two words, “Get in.”

            “But—“

            His fangs flashed under the three o’clock light. He was wearing aviators. “Do not make me come over.”

            A whimper caught in Ignis’ throat as he quickly slid in the vehicle, clutching his box of belongings close to his chest. Ravus was lounging comfortably at the other end of the plush black leather seats, staring at him behind those tinted lavender shades. Ignis lightly swallowed as the car smoothly shifted into drive.

           “Where are we going if you do not mind me asking?” Ignis queried, head bowed down and staring into Ravus’ long white pants. He did like to wear white. The pale vampire shifted slightly and rested his chin on his long fingers, studying him.

           “Home.”

           Ignis finally looked at him baffled.

           Ravus replied. “I’m taking you to Tenebrae.”

           “What?!”

           “On second thought, maybe Altissia.”

           Ignis’ grip around his box slackened as he gaped dumbfounded at the vampire. “It’s much too sudden! How—?”

           Ravus merely smirked and waved his prosthetic hand nonchalantly. “Relax. I am simply dropping you to your apartment.”

           Those green eyes were reproachful. “You will give me a heart attack, Sir.”

           “One of the first of many to come, I’m certain,” Ravus responded coolly. “We are not at work yet. You can call me Ravus.”  Ignis huffed, and settled the box on the space beside him. “You humor me, Ravus” he said sarcastically.

           “I get by,” Ravus uncrossed his legs. As the car sped down the highway, he took off his sunglasses and slid them down the cusp of his white silk collar. “Nonetheless, I observe that perhaps you have a decision regarding my offer?”

           “I was about to give you a call—”

           “My timing is appropriate then.”

           “I was astonished, to say the least. But yes. I am moving to accept your job proposal.”

           Ravus looked remarkably relieved despite his bland scowl. “This might be an improper place for any verbal agreement, but, welcome aboard, Ignis.” He reached out his right hand in a motion to shake his, and Ignis obliged.

           “I could say the same to you for allowing me to take a chance in this endeavor,” Ignis replied. Now that he had divested himself of the sunglasses, Ignis could gauge Ravus more. Was it the shadows or had he gone even paler than the last time he saw him? And he noticed the tips of his fangs beneath his lips every time he spoke. Ignis was pretty positive they only ever grew that long during consumption. He wondered if what Prompto had said were true right now... _Quite curious_ …

           “We can talk all concerns about work the week after,” Ravus continued, pushing another sealed envelope which he took out from underneath his coat at him. “I’ll let you have a decent break after resignation.” Ignis reached out a gloved hand to accept the documents. “All right,” he murmured his assent.

           A comfortable silence befell them as the car neared the nearby apartment complexes. As they slowed to a halt in front of Ignis’ building, Ravus piped up before Ignis could open the doors. “One more thing, Ignis.”

           “Yes?”

           There was a slight pause as Ravus considered his words. “I am cognizant of the fact that we both have a subconscious _bond,_ and I surmise you are beginning to experience... _certain_ _occurrences_ as of late.” He saw Ignis shift nervously beside him. “I can assure you...you are not alone,” he explained seriously. “I am always on call should these become ever more _problematic_ for you in the future. I can ask the Oracle for help.”

            He would be lying if he did not feel embarrassed and shy at his words; but Ignis smiled gratefully at him for tackling the issue. “Of course, Ravus. Thank you.” His gloved hand hovered a few moments at the door handle, but he did not go out just yet. Ignis said, “However, if you do not mind me prying…” the human shifted wearily in his seat. Ravus raised a thin eyebrow at the query.

            “I think it has been more problematic for _you_ than for me,” Ignis observed. “These…so-called _occurrences_ of ours have affected you more. I have noticed you are far paler than before.”

            A muscle twitched in the vampire’s jaw and his mismatched gaze broke away from Ignis’.

            “I am fine. I just need to feed more.”

            Ignis frowned. “I have...read...that you have limits to feeding--”

            “I have my tablets. You need not worry too much,” Ravus lightly snarled—but his eyes had strayed unconsciously over to Ignis’ throat.

            Ignis looked unimpressed at his lie, but he decided to stop there for now. “I understand, Ravus. But since I will also be responsible for you in the future, I hope you can let me take care of your health at work.” He gave out a respectful bow as he pulled open the car door. “Thank you for the ride. Good day.” He slipped out of the car—narrowly missing out the slight blush that had flitted across his new employer’s cheekbones.

            As Ravus’ vehicle sped away, Ignis let out a sigh and began walking towards the building entrance. The vampire’s apparent denial about his worsening health confirm Ignis’ suspicions about how accurate Prompto’s words had been.  He could not fathom how he managed to think about telling him that, but he figured, if he could help Ravus with his vampiric needs, he could lessen the trouble he would eventually commit if he would have become careless in the near future.

             

            “He just needs blood...just my blood,” Ignis whispered to himself as the elevator pinged its arrival. “It’s just food.”

Oh how wrong that thought was.

***

            “You’re right, Prompto.”

            “Oh? What’s up, Iggy?” Prompto answered the phone.

            Ignis sighed as he fiddled with the pillow on top of his lap. He was just about to turn in for the night. “Ravus is indeed having trouble with his health. He just lied to my face outright that he is ‘feeding properly’. But his complexion says something else.” He heard Prompto tut disappointedly. “Were his fangs noticeable?”

            “All the time.”

            “Damn, he must be starving.”

            “If this goes on, he might do something…upsetting, will he not?” Ignis asked.

            Prompto replied, “Yeah, he might. An angry, hungry vampire isn’t someone to butt heads with. I should know, Noct gets really iffy when he’s missed out.”

            Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think my future employer is even more stubborn than Noctis I’m afraid.”

            “Well, you guys will get used to the feeding sooner or later,” Prompto consoled him. “The effect goes both ways, so if Ravus feels better, you will too.” And then he gave out a very obvious cough as if to mask an innuendo.

Ignis frowned. “I’m aware of the so-called sexual ‘high’ during feeding, Prompto. I read about it.” His blond friend chuckled at the other end of the line. “Just so you know, not all that you read are 200% accurate. It’s still different in real life.”

He could only groan. “Oh joy.”

***

            They met again after a week inside the famed Citadel--and needless to say, Ignis was far impressed and awed at the surroundings. Caelum Via was already magnificent in its own right, but the Citadel was ten times the grandeur. He had never set foot in the esteemed royal establishment, and meeting here for his first day of work seemed too good to be true. Ignis had to slap himself a bit to make sure he was not dreaming.

            He saw the vampire Prince along the sprawling hallways as he followed behind Ravus. The dark haired young royal waved at him in greeting with a matching knowing grin shot at the blond vampire. “Finally caving in, Ravus?” he playfully sneered.

            “Pipe down, Caelum or I’ll send your uncle home early.”

            Noctis choked good-naturedly. “Whoa, easy there--I’m only joking. You can keep Uncle Ardyn as long as you need.” He chuckled after. “See you around, Ignis.”

            Ravus noticed the befuddled silence from his bespectacled bride--and new executive secretary—thus, he explained. “Ardyn Lucis Caelum is one of our top designers, under the pseudonym, ‘Scourge’.” Ignis oohed at the realization. That artist was indeed famous. Ravus scoffed, “Choosing such a dark alias despite his personality is beyond me; however, his works speak for himself. He is currently in Tenebrae for the autumn shows.” He turned a corner and motioned towards a smaller hallway lined with huge black doors. “You might be seeing him around often, since our work ties with his closely.”

            “I understand.”

            “But be wary of him.”

            “Why so?”

            Ravus stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the door for him. Ignis could make out the sour expression underneath the sporadic lighting. “He’s too... _frivolous_.” And Ravus left it at that.

            Ignis entered a rather spacious office with dark wood paneling interspersed with black obsidian and silver embellishments. It felt cozy and lived in. A faint scent of sylleblossoms lingered in the area. Ravus led him to the nearby oak desk with two sets of folders sat on top of the glossy surface which Ignis assumed to be his formal job contract.

            “I assume you have read the terms and conditions?” Ravus inquired.

            Ignis nodded in confirmation as he pulled the thick folder towards him. As he opened it, the new cardboard grazed accidentally at his forefinger, leaving a thin but long cut, which started to bleed profusely. Ignis tutted in slight annoyance and shifted to get his handkerchief. _Why did he not wear his gloves today?_   Then he stiffened at the realization of the mishap.

            Ignis blew caution to the wind and slowly looked up to Ravus who was as rigid as stone in his seat. His eyes had darkened and his knuckles were clenched tightly on the desk.

            “Sir—”

            The vampire pursed his lips tightly and fished out a bottle of pills from inside his suit and popped a few dry. Ignis was appalled— _weren’t those supposed to be dissolved in water first?_

He continued to watch Ravus for a few seconds, somehow forgetting about his still bleeding wound, hoping to see if he would calm down—but after seeing the vampire stand up suddenly from his seat—anger palpably surging off him—it seemed that the pills did nothing.

            “Stay here—” Ravus drawled as he strode towards the exit. Ignis stopped him in his tracks, pulling at his coat with his hand. “Wait.”

            Those once mismatched eyes were now drowned with dilated pupils. “Step aside, Ignis.”

            “I’m sorry. Allow me to help you,” Ignis said, eyebrows scrunched with worry. _Oh, Ignis Scientia, what are you doing?_

            Ravus scowled but did not say anything.

            “You look like you are about to faint, Sir,” Ignis prodded. “Take my blood. Please.”

            “You are not a blood bag, Scientia,” Ravus snarled through gritted teeth. “I did not specify this in our contract.”

            “No, you did not, however I am your bride and it’s my duty to watch over your heal—“

            Ignis did not finish his statement when he was then pushed back to the desk in a rush—almost knocking the breath off him. Ravus had loomed over him, grabbing his bleeding hand and pulling it close—almost touching his lips.

            “There is no going back after this, Scientia,” Ravus said icily, his voice dropping an octave lower—sending chills to run down the human’s back. Ignis could only give a tiny nod as Ravus began licking the blood from his wound—tracing the slice with his red, red tongue. As he lapped up every drop, the wound itself began to close—leaving no trace of any paper cut on the smooth skin. Ignis gazed, awed at the sight of instant healing; however, Ravus was yet to be sated.

            Using the arm he was holding as leverage, Ravus drew Ignis closer to him—his breath tickling his ear as he leaned in near his throat. Ignis gasped as Ravus started to nose in the exposed skin just above his shirt collar. He was frozen. He could only grip the desk behind him as support. Ravus opened the first two buttons from his purple shirt to expose more of Ignis’ throat and shoulder. He could basically smell the rigorous pumping of blood underneath the pale skin. He was salivating so much—he wanted to sink his fangs already—

            Ignis choked back a whimper as he braced for the incoming pain of the bite; but Ravus had another thing in mind. His tongue slid back and forth on his shoulder, licking and sucking at his skin. Ignis felt his knees shake—and he held on for dear life on that desk. _What is he doing?_ Ravus continued to lave stripes at his skin as his free arm snaked tightly around his waist. And then it hit Ignis. Somehow, his shoulder was lightly becoming numb. Was this part of a vampire’s biology? To keep their prey from realizing they were being eaten alive?

            After a rather lengthy graze on his throat, Ignis then felt the pierce of his fangs on his skin. He let out a gasp as Ravus bit him. Slowly he started to suck, and Ignis could hear his muffled moans of satisfaction at first taste of his blood. The grip on his waist tightened even more and Ignis could only grab at the vampire’s shoulder in reprisal—scared that he might fall from the overwhelming feeling of feeding.

            Ignis could feel heat coursing through his body. It feels… _amazing_. He could not explain it—however—being finally bitten by the vampire who gave him his blood showered him with contentment and pleasure. _Maybe this is the high,_ Ignis thought, as he bit his lip, trying to reign in his moans. Ravus was quite the avid feeder. His hands were everywhere—hugging him—caressing him. The sounds of his sucking and smacking sent jolts of unwanted desire to Ignis’ loins—it was insane.

            He ground up a bit at Ravus, and the vampire growled at his skin. Ignis whined as he felt Ravus rub against him as well. Both of them were too hot—too bothered by the high of feeding. His pants felt excessively tight, and all he ever wanted at that time was for them to shed their clothes off and become one—

            And what seemed to be like an eternity of that high, Ravus slowly pulled back, not without placing a soft lick and a parting kiss on the slightly swollen, bitten skin. Ignis whimpered at the loss of his fangs—and he pawed at the vampire’s chest—eyes half-lidded and heavy. “D-don’t stop—“

            Ravus cupped his face tenderly and leaned his forehead on his. Ignis missed the glint of his mismatched eyes as they bored on him a command. “Sleep, Ignis.”

            Then Ignis felt his eyelids droop in obeisance not a second after.


	5. Take My Blood II

            There was comfort. There was warmth. Caresses. Heat, and ecstasy.

            The feel of fangs on his skin...

            Ignis sat bolt upright in a gasp—which was a bad idea because a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, and he had to lean back a bit on the pillows behind him.

            “Easy there, Ignis,” came a voice to his right, a metal hand pushing him back down softly on the bed he was on. Ravus pulled up a chair beside him and handed him his spectacles. Ignis thanked him, and put them on gingerly. A short gaze around his surroundings told him that he was still in the Citadel.

            “You’re still in the same office you arrived to,” Ravus explained, noticing his slight confusion. “These are my quarters.”

            Ignis slowly blinked a few times to regain his focus. “How long…was I out?”

            Ravus fetched a small glass of water and a couple of tablets from a nearby bedside table and handed them to Ignis. “Just a bit more than an hour. The first feeding is always quite taxing.”

            Ignis lightly flushed at the mention of feeding. The memories from earlier resurfaced in his mind’s eye like a flood. “What are these?” he asked as he stared at the fat tablets on his palm.

            “Iron supplements.”

            “Thank you.” He accepted the tablets from Ravus. “I assume you are better now?” Ignis asked. Ravus leaned back luxuriously on his armchair. “I should be asking the same to you, but yes. Thank you. I am well satiated.”

            “I am glad to be of service.”

            There was a rather awkward silence as Ignis finished his water.

            In the corner of his eye, Ignis could see that Ravus did look far better than before. His skin had the pinkish hue of healthiness despite being naturally pale—and his hair even looked fuller and more luscious. There was also a sparkle in his dual-colored eyes that weren’t there before. He kept staring at Ignis unabashedly.

            “I-is there something on my face?” Ignis mumbled anxiously, fiddling with his empty glass. It was quite overwhelming to be underneath that intense gaze. It’s as if Ravus was slowly melting him down with just his eyes.

            Ravus let out a quirk of a small smile on his face—and Ignis almost had goosebumps at the rare sight. It was definitely jarring to see the seemingly forever stoic noble vampire to even smirk. And if he would be aggressively honest with himself, it was quite _sexy_ and _evil_ at the same time.

“You are quite… _delectable_ ,” the words rolled salaciously off the vampire’s tongue.

            Now Ignis could really feel the heat traveling up to his ears and down to his collarbones.

            “I—I beg your pardon?!”

            Ravus’ smirk grew wider. “I said your blood is tasty.”

            “H-How—”

            “Well,” Ravus licked his lower lip. Ignis’ neck hairs stood on end. “We know a hyper _sensitive_ human when we taste one.” Ignis stifled a gasp at that. _He’s sensitive? His body’s sensitive? He could gauge him that far?_ Ravus was getting entertained at the barrage of emotions that were flitting across Ignis’ face. He reached over and pried the glass from his hands, making sure to lean in close and tease a puff of breath near his throat. Ignis jumped. “Sir!”

            “We are alone. You can still call me Ravus, _Ignis_ ,” the vampire sneered.

            Ignis rubbed a hand across his neck from where his breath lingered. Who knew his soon-to-be boss was this cheeky? He was starting to feel a slight migraine coming up.

            “We shall continue the contract signing after two more hours,” Ravus said. “You must lie down and rest a bit more.”

            Ignis shook his head and slowly swung his legs off the bed. “I am feeling better now. At least we can get the contract done with.” The vampire quirked an eyebrow. “Are you certain? You did lose quite some blood back there.” And he flashed that gloating smirk again.

            “I’m fine,” Ignis insisted.

            “You are going to need to take care of yourself. After all, the thirst shan’t come back too soon. And you must be ready.” A hint of teeth. “It is difficult to seek such high-class blood nowadays after all.”

            “That’s Lucian delicacy for you,” Ignis snapped at him. “And you will have to learn to request _nicely_.”

            “As you wish,” Ravus swiped his hand and kissed it again like last time—which caught Ignis unguarded—making him blush again. “Nonetheless, I will still be back after two hours. I need to meet with his Majesty Regis.”

            And with that, the pale vampire strode out of the lush quarters and closed the door behind him, leaving Ignis flabbergasted and speechless.

            “What a supercilious boss,” Ignis groaned into his palms. The skin that he had kissed burned and Ignis could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest. Fine, if his vampire employer demanded he rest, he would. Ignis stood up from the bed and proceeded to search for a toilet.

            Despite being a combined office and sleeping quarters, the place was homely and comfortable. Ignis found the spacious bathroom after two tries (the first two doors were a walk-in closet and a pantry). The first thing he did was to check his bite marks. He unbuttoned his top and pulled it back to expose his left shoulder. There were only two mole-like pinpricks on his pale skin. It was smooth—there were no raised scars nor swelling. No traces of any creature that had bitten him.

            “Indeed it was true then,” Ignis muttered as he traced the pinpricks with his fingers. He was really a vampire’s blood bride. His thoughts strayed over to the short, yet astounding feeding earlier. Goosebumps littered his arms as the feelings washed over him like a raging waterfall once more. The heat…the urge…the sexual emotions…! It was unheard of—! Ignis had never experienced anything like it.

            “This is just a job…just a job,” Ignis exhaled. He turned the faucet and proceeded to wash his face. “It’s just a necessity.”

            And yet he could not wipe away the feeling of feeding from his mind.

***

            Ravus bumped into the Insomnian vampire prince again on his way out—but he was in a far good mood now to entertain his snide.

            “You didn’t—astrals—you finally _did_ it!” Noctis grinned diabolically as he walked alongside the Tenebraean prince. Ravus strained not to show his ecstatic smirk. “Quite the supposition, Caelum.”

            “Oh come on, you look far _blooming_ than earlier. You looked like chalk!” the dark-haired younger vampire teased. “So how’s having a bride? Great, right?”

            Ravus rolled his eyes. “With the way you put it you seem to pertain having a bride like some sort of accessory.”

            The other vampire raised his hands in defense, “No, no, I mean—it’s a good _feeling_ right? Like your perfect partner in life.”

            “That’s too early for you to assume,” Ravus raised his eyebrow. “You’ve been with that blond freckled human for like what, a year and six full moons?”

            Noctis chuckled, “Well, we aren’t much different than humans when it comes to _love,_ Ravus. Love at first sight is not too rare with our kind.” He patted his back and turned to walk into the other side of the forked hallway they had arrived to. “Say hello to Specs for me!”

            The taller blond vampire shook his head at the statement. Love? That’s a word not usually paired up with him…but he had to agree, that was some foreign, yet welcoming feeling to experience. Oh to discover more of the young human’s expressions would be a delight!

            Now that they had both crossed the threshold of their first couple feeding, Ravus would definitely need to be ready for the future. Who knew what could happen between them? He was not certain if he would be mentally and emotionally prepared for a ‘mating’. Would it be possible to avert it? Or would he leave it to the will of their blood bond?

            But then he remembered the way Ignis melted in his arms—his voice—his moans—his ecstasy. A pleasant tingle rushed up in his palms and his chest and he realized that he that he did not mind seeing and feeling Ignis like that again. 

            Ravus pushed open the wide double doors towards the royal lounge and walked in with renewed vigor. Love or not, he had a responsibility to him and he vowed to himself he would take care of Ignis at all costs.

***

            Fueled by curiosity, Ignis held a small pair of sewing shears from his pocket sewing kit (he always brought one in case of emergencies). He wondered if his quick healing was only during the feeding that had happened.

            Ignis was amazed.

            He had managed to poke his left thumb, and watched as the tiny droplets of blood ebb away from the closing wound. He had enhanced healing!

            “I wonder if I could heal quicker during harsher injuries,” Ignis whispered to himself. He was not stupid to get himself into physical trouble just to experiment, though. The incident during the Blood Moon was traumatizing enough.

            _Rrrrrring!!!_

            Ignis was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his mobile ring from his briefcase. _Drat,_ _I had forgotten to turn it off._ He walked out of the toilet in haste, and unclasped the briefcase. Prompto was calling him. The young lad had promised to check up on him following his first day at work. Shaking his head fondly, he swiped the phone to answer it.

            “Iggy!!”          

           “Hello, Prompto.”

           “So how’s work?”

           Ignis chuckled lightly. “We haven’t finished the signing, yet, I’m afraid.”

           “Oh? Why? It’s almost lunchtime.”

           “Er, some _things_ happened, you see,” Ignis replied sheepishly.

            “I’m listening!”

             Hesitating a little, Ignis recalled the scenario: how he had a papercut and how their first feed commenced. Prompto was squealing audibly on the other side.

            “I told you!!! I told you!!!” Prompto cried. Ignis lightly groaned at that.

            “So how did it feeeeel?” _Six, is this some sort of a romantic gossip?_

            “Just like how the books say,” Ignis huffed defensively.

            Prompto chuckled. “Well, expect more to come. The next feed might start in a couple of days again. Or less.”

            “His highness said that it’s not going to happen that soon…” Ignis said hesitantly.

            “Hm…I dunno about that, though? It’s kind of irresistible? Like when you taste your first favourite food in ages—even though you’re not hungry you kinda want to eat again just to taste it. Noct did that like—thrice a week. Not counting those tiny bites on my wrists for tasting.” Prompto supplied. The silence on the other line prompted him to continue. “Well, that’s what Noctis did to me after he had his first feed.”

            “Charming,” Ignis quipped.

            “Good luck, Iggy!”

***

            When Ravus had returned, they promptly finished the paperworks and he immediately introduced Ignis to the important people they would be working within Insomnia—taking care of proper document turnovers and whatnot for his job when they would leave for Tenebrae, where the Fleuret business headquarters was.

            Ravus was gracious enough to help him acquire enough materials and sign him up with a personal appointment with his Oracle sister. Lady Lunafreya was happy enough to offer guidance Ignis in exploring their culture and lore; including those questions which always made him nervous: bride lore and marriage. He reckoned Ignis needed a bit more supplementary lessons to avoid him going into a culture-shock with their kind. Not that they were really isolated from the humans; but there were certain things that needed a bit more reminding. And at that point Ignis appreciated how Ravus was with minor details. He did not mind the fuss—and it proved that the older Fleurentia was serious about assimilating him to the work and the community.

            Ignis was no stranger to the pileup of work—and he was systematic and a workaholic by default—such that when Ravus pulled him aside one evening (their fourth day together in Insomnia) in the middle of transcribing reports—the bespectacled human was slightly baffled.

            “Accompany you to a café—you say?” Ignis blinked many times at the vampire’s words.

            Ravus shrugged as a matter-of-factly. “My palate is craving something. And I need the air. Come.”

            Viridian eyes flitted hesitatingly from his unfinished deskwork to his boss’ smug face—Ignis disliked being pulled away from his current momentum at work at times—but well, boss’ orders. He pushed back from his plush leather seat and smoothened his blazer.

            “What do you have in mind, sir?” Ignis asked, making sure to bring his small chest-pocket-sized journal with him just in case.

            “I was hoping you’d suggest which nearby café is best at this hour,” Ravus led him to the elevators, their shoulders slightly brushing. “After all, they said you are a coffee connoisseur.”

            Ignis hoped that he did not blush too much at that. He wondered where Ravus got that information. Ignis cleared his throat, “That’s—too much of a title.”

            Ravus lightly scoffed. “If I were to base from your emptied coffee cans back in the office, that title fits you more than I can say.”

            _Touché._ Ignis bit the inside of his cheek. Ravus was quite an observer. “It seems I’ve been found out,” he watched the floors pass by. “Do you have any preferences in coffee, your Highness?”

            “I crave sweet more so than bitter,” Ravus coughed into his fist. “I do not usually go out, thus I have no idea what the trends are by the so-called baristas nowadays.” Ignis raised his eyebrows. That’s a surprise. Well, Ravus never did ask him to run any drink or food errands for him during their first few days, so Ignis had no idea what the vampire CEO preferred. He never thought that he would have a sweet tooth! But then again, he never saw what he usually drank from his purple drinking tumbler at the office. Ignis assumed it to be blood tablets, as usual.

            “A good latte might do you well then,” Ignis let out a small smile. When he saw Ravus’ inquiring look—as if wanting him to go on; Ignis continued, “I prefer mine black with only two sugars, although sometimes I indulge in a flat white or an affogato.” Ravus merely hummed in curiosity. The elevator pinged and the doors slid open smoothly. The vampire let him out first and they both walked towards the entrance of the Citadel.

***

            It feels weird to get coffee together with a boss as important as Ravus. But in this case, he was not just his superior, but also his vampire bondmate. Ignis figured he’d lead him to one of his favourite nighttime cafés in the area run by an elderly vampire couple.

            There were quite a handful of customers when the two had arrived. Half of which Ignis knew were vampires judging by the stiff looks that spread across their faces when they saw the tall form of Ravus Nox Fleuret pass through the doors. Ignis snuck a look outside to make sure their own entourage of discreet bodyguards were there and had followed them promptly.

            “What would you like, sir?” Ignis asked Ravus.

            The vampire scoffed haughtily. Despite reminding Ignis that he should call him by his name whenever they were alone or outside of work, Ravus would always tend to hear ‘sir’ from the younger man instead. It had become a habit—and a tough one to crack—but he figured ‘sir’ would be easier to pronounce. “I shall let you choose,” Ravus shrugged.

            Ignis tapped his chin in thought as he surveyed the chalkboard menu. The elderly barista ambled to the counter across Ignis, tossing a couple of nervous looks at the royal vampire behind him.

            “Good evening, dear Ignis, the usual?”

            “We would like to have two café lattes to go, please. Extra milk,” Ignis smiled. His eyes strayed over to the owner’s wife, who beamed at him fondly, when she arrived to refill the croissant basket. “Oh, and two butter croissants as well.” He was about to pull out some bills from his wallet when Ravus slid in front of him and smoothly handed out his credit card.

            “Ah—” Ignis started, but Ravus beat him to it. “It’s on me, Ignis.”

            The barista took his card graciously. “All right, please take a seat, sirs—I’ll call when your order’s ready.”

            “Thank you.”

            Ignis pursed his lips and returned his wallet back to his pocket, raising his eyebrow at Ravus. “We could have put it on our business credit, sir.”

            Ravus shrugged. “A little coffee wouldn’t hurt.”

            They settled on an empty table near the doors. “You are quite the regular here,” the pale vampire commented, looking around the quaint shop with mild curiosity.

            “They make great coffee,” Ignis smiled serenely. “And very delectable breads.”

            Ravus nodded in agreement. The delicious smell wafting around the vicinity was unmistakable. “They actually offer blood-tablet and coffee fusions here as well,” Ignis added. “Although, I never bothered to try. Maybe they could interest your palate next time?”

            Ravus stared at him seriously behind those long, unkempt blond fringes. “I’d rather have yours.”

            Ignis hoped he did not blush too noticeably at that.

            “Takeaways for Ignis!” called the elderly barista. “Allow me to claim them,” the bespectacled human shuffled rather hastily to the claiming counter. Ravus watched the young man amusedly as he took their wares. Teasing this human was… _interesting_. And he was not afraid to talk back to him. The first of many who interacted with him, if he were to be honest.

            As they both walked out of the café, Ignis handed Ravus his cup of frothy latte. “I have some sugar packs back at the office if it needs to be sweeter.”

            “Thank you,” Ravus savored the scent wafting from the drinking hole. Ignis watch him take a sip. The vampire raised his eyebrows, impressed. And took another longer draught. Ignis smiled at that and offered the small paper bag of bread.

            “Croissants? They’re a best seller.”

            Mismatched eyes darted from the clutched paper bag to his viridian orbs—and as they both stopped just right in front of the Citadel steps, the vampire regarded Ignis with an unreadable expression. He took the bag of croissants with his mythril hand.

            “Ignis?”

            “Yes, sir?”

            “I would like some of your blood later.”

            Ignis could only blink.

***

            Ignis was swiftly pushed down on one of the plush couches when they had arrived back at the office. Ravus plucked their unfinished café wares from his gloved hands and hovered above Ignis, his dual-colored orbs glinting in the dim lighting.

            “You are all right with this, are you not?” Ravus asked in a low voice. Ignis could see the hint of his fangs underneath those thin lips. Prompto had been right—the hunger came back sooner than he would had deemed normal. A normal vampire would have partaken blood at least once a week—but for blood mates—it was different. _It was just blood. I will be of service._

            Ignoring the rising nervousness in his gut, Ignis gulped, “Yes.”

            And he couldn’t really bear to see someone suffering when he could do something about it.

            Ravus loomed over him, purposeful, hunger flashing in his dual-colored eyes.

            It would had been easy—except—Ravus was making everything _too intimate._

            Or was he really just sensitive?

            Ignis strained not to whimper as the vampire started to nose along his throat. He was not aware when Ravus had unbuttoned his shirt—and already felt his warm breath tickling against his skin. Numerous light kisses peppered his neck, down his collarbone, along his jawline—it sent his nerves on fire. He clutched at Ravus’ lapel helplessly as he prepared his neck once more, licking and laving hot stripes across his already heated skin.

            They were much closer than the first time. Ravus caged him on that couch, his weight an unusual—but not unwelcome—comfort over him. Ignis felt his sides being caressed slowly, distracting him from the bite that came—and the lightheadedness that threatened to engulf him from the high of his feeding.

            Ignis relaxed against the vampire’s hold, giving him more access to his neck and his throat as he continued to drink slowly.  It was even better than the last time. He felt elated—and curiously sated—it’s as if he were reflecting Ravus’ own feelings at the moment.

            “Nngh…”

            This whole feeding process was too lethargic for Ignis’ liking—although at the back of his mind, he was already chiding himself for wanting. He jerked up towards Ravus at attention when he gave him multiple kittenish licks on his throat—which was a bad move—considering he was not the only one with lust building in their nether regions. Their clothed erections began to rub at each other agonizingly slow—the hesitance apparent in the both of them—not wanting yet to breach that invisible wall of morals and employee-work-relations between them.

            Ravus pulled back a little to stare down at his secretary—nay, _his blood bride_ , and internally reveled at the sight of one flushed and panting Ignis Scientia.

            Full, lush, open lips. Blown-out viridian orbs—which were looking not only at him—but directly at his lips. By the astrals, Ravus wanted to claim him right then and there—

             Ignis whimpered at the loss of his mouth on his neck and pulled Ravus closer. The vampire licked his lips in renewed vigor and laved at his somewhat closing wound.

             “You taste…positively spectacular,” Ravus breathed beneath his ear. Ignis whimpered again as he felt the graze of his fangs once more on his skin. Ravus took that chance to snake his other hand beneath the both of them—threw caution into the air—and gave his bulge an experimental stroke. Ignis shuddered under him, and the scent of his blood sharpened into an even sweeter tang.

             “S-Sir—!”

 _That’s it, Ignis,_ Ravus smirked unto himself. _Your blood becomes even more enticing._ The taste was heavenly! He would only take in tiny little sips—to savor the moment, and the reactions he could elicit from the younger man. His strokes became even more bolder as Ignis’ moans became even louder. Ravus ground against his thigh in time with his caresses. Heat was pooling in his gut, and the wetness that he could subtly feel on the other’s pants told him that Ignis was also very close.

            With another deeper bite on his shoulder, Ignis was going to cry out—the climax within his reach as Ravus hastened his strokes—

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

            “Hey—Ravus! You there? Got something for you—“

            Both of them stiffened on the couch.

 _Caelum._ Ravus seethed. _There goes the boner I had._

            Ravus took one last lick on his throat, but his hand never left the bulge straining against the younger man’s trousers. Ignis held a gloved fist to his mouth in a gasp. They both heard the knob turn and Noctis stomped in. Ravus sat up a bit straighter and looked over to his direction, not bothering to wipe a stray drop of blood running down his pale chin. It was a relief that the entrance was facing the back of the couch—and their untimely visitor could only see its dark wooden paneling.

            “Were you sleeping? I got some goods for you,” Noctis started, waving a paperbag in his hands as he walked closer to where they were.

            Ravus blankly stared at him—and kept his fingers busy on the latter’s groin. He had Ignis caged between his legs as he squirmed beneath him. “I’m _busy,_ Caelum.”

            “Ran into Luna a while ago, told me to give these to you—“ Noctis stopped in his tracks and crinkled his nose. He sniffed. “Oh.” He then just realized the blood-stricken face of the vampire in front of him—and eventually put two and two together. “ _Oh. Shit._ ”

            Ravus cocked an eyebrow at him. “Shit, indeed.”

            “I came at a wrong time, didn’t I?”

            The older vampire rolled his eyes impatiently—but he continued his strokes. Ignis bit his lip—hoping not to make any more unnecessary noise. _Why did Ravus have to pin him down and continue doing that? He could come any time and he’d rather not have the royal prince witness it!_

            “Are you going to leave, or _not_?” Ravus spat out last word, dripped with venom.

            The younger vampire prince _yelped_ and scurried back towards the doors. “’ight—just—I’ll put this here and I’ll tell Luna—“

            “ _Get out, Noctis!”_

            The doors to his office closed in a rather loud thud, and Ravus reverted his attention to Ignis, who was helplessly trying to reign in his moans at his ministrations.

            “Where were we?” Ravus breathed. He could smell his heightening orgasm and he _craved_ it in his tongue—to taste his overwhelming lust—

            The belts were deftly loosened, his undergarments pulled back a fraction to exploit the tip of his trembling shaft. Ignis moaned onto Ravus’ chest as he stroked him aggressively. “Don’t hold back—let me hear you,” the vampire breathed at his ear.

             “S-Sir—please—“

             A choked whimper, and three more tugs from the vampire above him—climax washed over Ignis—powerful and penetrating. His back arched in pleasure and Ravus held him close. He took that moment to bite him again and the last thing Ignis remembered was devastating oversensitivity.  


End file.
